


bad behavior

by sluttyten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom Taeil, Edgeplay, F/M, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Sub Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Threesome - F/M/M, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyten/pseuds/sluttyten
Summary: You’re in a poly relationship with Taeil and WinWin, and Taeil gets jealous of how affectionate WinWin’s being with you while ignoring Taeil, so he decides to show WinWin his place in the relationship by punishing him.





	bad behavior

**Author's Note:**

> based on request: I want to be in a poly with Taeil and WinWin I’d love to have them both dominate me (even tho most ppl see them as pretty submissive)

“You’re laying it on really thick.” You tell WinWin as he plastered himself against you and pulls your mouth toward his. You can almost feel the buzzing jealousy radiating off of Taeil from his seat across the room. He’s watching you and WinWin, which isn’t unusual since the three of you started up this relationship. Sometimes it’s two of you with the third watching, sometimes all three, but this time is slightly different. WinWin is trying to push Taeil.

He wraps his arms around you, pulling you as tight against him as he can, and he kisses over your cheeks and your lips and down your throat.

You’re not sure exactly what game he’s playing or why he’s doing this. You just know that earlier today WinWin denied Taeil a kiss, wouldn’t let him touch him either. But now he’s all over you.

“Oh my God,” WinWin groans, and he starts grinding against you, working a hand under your shirt while he kisses the breath from you.

In the corner of the room, you hear a creak and then a few footsteps. The mattress shifts a bit as Taeil sits down, and then everything is quiet again except for your pulse and the sound of kissing WinWin, and his clothes rubbing against yours.

You want to reach out to Taeil, pull him into this too. You hate that he might feel left out, especially since WinWin is doing nothing to let him feel included. Before you can reach over, WinWin grabs your hands and pins them over your head.

“Don’t touch him.” He growls. He doesn’t even spare Taeil a glance. When his lips touch your throat again, hot and soft with just a hint of teeth, it’s only for a brief moment.

His lips and his hands pinning you down disappear in a flash. At the same moment you hear Taeil’s “Hey!”

You’re a bit dazed when you open your eyes and find Taeil’s fingers gripping WinWin’s hair, holding him just an inch away from Taeil’s face. A dark heat burns inside of Taeil as he stares the younger man in the eye. You can feel the heat from here, licking at your insides, and you can’t look away.

“Do you think you can treat me like this, brat?” Taeil asks. The soft, silly tone he usually takes when talking to WinWin is gone, replaced by an angry dominant voice. “You’ve been ignoring me all day, and I’ve had enough.”

His fingers twist in WinWin’s hair, and you feel your gut curl at the whimper WinWin makes. It’s such a rare, good noise.

Taeil glances over at you, where your hand has snuck under your waistband. He smiles and turns back to WinWin.

With his fingers still wound through WinWin’s hair, he pulls him forward into a kiss. This time WinWin doesn’t run away or push at your boyfriend. This time he can’t, and he wouldn’t. He melts into the kiss, and from where you sit, you can see Taeil winding him in and opening him up. His fingers slide over the back of WinWin’s head and the other hand goes to his waist, tugging his shirt up so he can feel WinWin’s skin.

You watch as WinWin, who just moments before was acting rather dominant, submits to Taeil’s touches, melting against him completely. It’s not the first time you’ve seen your boyfriends like this, but it’s the first time where WinWin changed roles so quickly.

“Y/N,” Taeil calls, drawing you out of your daze. “Can you go grab the bag of stuff I bought. I think I left it in the kitchen.”

You do as he says, knowing better than to cross him right now when he’s in his dominant mood. Angry dom Taeil is not the kind of man who you want to piss off when you’re horny. He’ll leave you desperate for hours if that’s what he wants, or he’ll push you over the edge so many times that you’ll have to sleep the next day away to recover.

You can’t hear anything from the bedroom as you move through the house, but you find a bag in the kitchen, and one peek inside has you hurrying back to the bedroom. It’s full of lube and vibrators and other toys that you have no chance of identifying just yet.

By the time you return, they’re both naked. WinWin’s on his back, sucking at the tip of Taeil’s cock, while Taeil fastens WinWin’s wrists to the headboard.

He smiles at you when you sit the bag on the bed. Taeil tugs once on WinWin’s wrists to make sure they’re tied loose enough to not hurt WinWin, but tight enough to do the job, then he pulls out of WinWin’s mouth and moves over towards you.

“Thank you.” His fingers are gentle when he brings you into a kiss, hands soft on your throat and your cheek, stroking through your hair for a moment. It’s not until you hear WinWin whimpering and panting that you remember him. Taeil pecks the corner of your mouth. “Are you going to watch or join in this time?”

“I’ll just watch for now.” You trail your fingers down his arm, squeeze his hand for a moment, and then let him go back to WinWin.

Taeil climbs over WinWin again, and holds his cock for WinWin to take, and after just a moment of hesitation, Taeil takes WinWin by the hair again and pulls him onto his cock. WinWin makes a noise that goes straight between your legs. You love watching your boyfriends together almost as much as you love being pressed between them. 

You ditch your clothes and lean against the headboard just close enough that you’ve got a nice view of Taeil using WinWin’s mouth. Drool drips down WinWin’s chin as Taeil thrusts into his mouth, and you get involved for just a moment, just long enough to reach over and drag your fingers over his chin to wipe it away.

WinWin moans, and his eyes roll in your direction. He moans again, a whiny noise, when he notices that you’re completely naked too. You know he just wants to touch you. He wants to fuck you and kiss you, but he also wants to make Taeil cum.

Taeil tugs on WinWin’s hair, and the younger’s eyes drift back up to Taeil’s face. “Look at me. Not at Y/N. You’re mine tonight, Dong Sicheng.”

WinWin shakes his hand as if to argue, but Taeil pushes his cock deeper into WinWin’s mouth so he gags around him.

“What were you saying?” Taeil challenges.

You slide your hand down your body to touch yourself. Your fingers are light on your own skin, leaving trails of goosebumps behind. 

Unable to speak with Taeil’s cock in his throat, WinWin closes his eyes and keeps sucking, doing his best to get his boyfriend to cum. But Taeil won’t be won over so easily, you knew. 

When his cock slips from WinWin’s lips a moment later, WinWin drops his head back to the pillow. Taeil snaps his fingers at you, and points at WinWin’s face. “Kiss him.” 

WinWin’s lips are slick with spit, and when you press your mouth to his, he opens up immediately. You run your hand over his chest, rolling one of his nipples between your fingers, and then slide your hand lower to his erection. He grunts when you wrap your fingers around his base.

Taeil touches your shoulder lightly, and you break the kiss with WinWin, immediately pulled into Taeil’s kiss. He holds your face between his hands, kissing you right in front of WinWin, touching you right in front of WinWin while completely ignoring the other boy. 

“Please  _hyung_  I’m sorry.” WinWin whines, trying to pull his hands free of their bond, but Taeil’s knots don’t come loose. “Hyung, please.”

One of Taeil’s hands disappears from your face and WinWin’s cries become muffled before they cut off. Mildly concerned, you open your eyes and find that Taeil’s hand is clamped over WinWin’s mouth. “Hush, baby,” Taeil coos. 

And then Taeil’s moving you over WinWin so you’re straddling his waist facing away from him. 

“Lay back.” Taeil commands, and you obey, laying back on WinWin’s chest. You feel his cock twitch between your legs and wonder what Taeil’s doing right now. You’d thought that he was going to punish WinWin alone, but now he’s brought you into this and seems as if he’s done with the punishment altogether.

But you should have known better than to think WinWin’s punishment would be over so quickly.

Taeil sinks down so his face is between your legs. He wraps his hand around WinWin’s cock, and you can feel WinWin’s heartbeat against your back, you can hear his breath stumble at the sensation. And then Taeil licks up WinWin’s cock and over your dripping pussy. The tip of his tongue presses inside your entrance. 

“Stay still for me.” He kisses your clit. 

You try to lay still, but it’s difficult when Taeil begins eating you out with vigor, his hand moving over your thighs, keeping you still all while trying to keep WinWin’s cock out of his way. When you’re nice and soaking for him and on the edge of cumming, Taeil backs off.

He moves across the bed to dig through the bag you’d brought in for him. What he draws out is a vibrator and lube. WinWin sees it too and you feel his cock twitch again, brushing briefly over your thigh. He knows what’s in store for him.

“Hyung. Taeil hyung, please.”

Taeil shushes WinWin. “You didn’t want to kiss me earlier, but you’re all over Y/N when you get the chance. Maybe show me some affection sometime since you’re my boyfriend too. Maybe then I’ll stop.” Taeil moves closer again. “Now be a good boy and stay quiet or else I’ll have to gag you too.”

Your belly grows warm at that mental image. WinWin with a gag.

“Do you like that?” Taeil asks, and his breath is warm against your thighs, cool on your center. “You’re throbbing, princess. Do you want to be filled?”

“Yes, please.” You meet his eyes. Taeil, usually so soft and sweet is now not there at all. His eyes are hard and cool as they drop your gaze and move back to your core.

“Wait a few moments. I need to fill our WinWin first, then I’ll take care of you.” Taeil kisses your clit again, and your hips lift against his touch. He presses a hand to your hip to press you back down again. “Patience, princess.”

You turn your head to the side, miserable with this waiting. You were already close once before he pulled away, and now you have to wait again, feeling him so close to your pussy without touching you. It’s not fair that you’re being punished as well.

“Y/N.” WinWin whispers your name and you tilt your head enough that his lips are just shy of yours. “Kiss me. While he does this, kiss me or else I’ll moan. Please.”

A sharp slap and WinWin hisses. 

“I told you to be quiet.” Taeil says. You hear the sound of the lube’s cap opening and then Taeil says, “Don’t do what he says. WinWin needs to learn to do as I say, to stop being a brat.”

Even though you’re looking at WinWin’s face, you can tell the moment that Taeil starts touching WinWin’s pretty little hole and again when Taeil works a lubed up finger inside of him. WinWin’s face crinkles for a moment before he rolls his head to the other side with a barely contained moan. 

For the next few minutes, Taeil fingers WinWin until he’s stretched enough to comfortably take a vibrator. Taeil slides it inside your boyfriend, and WinWin makes a noise so quiet that the only reason you know he made it is that you could feel it against your back. He arches slightly beneath you, attempting to push down on the toy that’s not even turned on yet.

“Alright,” Taeil touches his fingers lightly to your hips. “It’s your turn again now.” He moves one of his hands down to slide his fingers over your slit. “You’re so wet. Is it because you want me or because of what I just did to our WinWin?”

WinWin’s hips shift beneath you again as he tries to get some friction from the toy. You wiggle as well, wanting Taeil inside of you as soon as possible, but he’s now distracted by WinWin’s movements.

“I haven’t even turned the vibrator on, but you’ll just  _love_ it when I do. You’d better not cum, WinWin.” Taeil circles his fingers around WinWin’s balls and pulling lightly. “If you do, it won’t be good for you afterwards. Understand?” You assume WinWin nods because Taeil smiles and releases his grip.

When Taeil pushes suddenly into you, your hands fly to his shoulders, fingertips digging in deep as you gasp and moan, “Oh fuck, yes, Taeil!”

He grabs onto your thighs and lifts them around his hips while he looks down at your splayed over WinWin’s chest. “So beautiful, just like this. Both of you. All mine.” He pushes some of your hair back from your face, and then leans down to kiss you while his hand runs down the length of your body.

WinWin’s body jolts and he lets out a low, keening sound that tells you that Taeil finally turned on the vibrator. Taeil’s still kissing you when he starts thrusting, devastatingly slow at first, but growing faster and more powerful as you clench around him and hold tighter to his shoulders, panting and moaning in his ear, sponging kisses to his jaw. 

You don’t mind that he’s looking at WinWin as he’s fucking you. You don’t mind that you can feel WinWin’s cock occasionally moving against your ass, his heartbeat pounding against your back, and his quiet moans which Taeil ignores in favor of fucking you. 

WinWin thrusts up against you sometimes, his cock sliding against Taeil’s when the elder pulls out of you to adjust the position slightly or to thrust hard into you again. But those times when WinWin does that, he moans louder when his hips drop back down against the mattress jostling the toy inside of him.

For a little while, all the sound in the room is just skin against skin, the wet sounds of Taeil’s thrusts, and the chorus of the three of you panting and moaning and swearing. 

Your orgasm races forward and hits you before you could tell you were getting close. The combination of everything that’s happening is such a turn on that you climax the moment Taeil touches his thumb to your clit. You throw your head back against WinWin’s chest, squeeze your legs around Taeil and cry out his name. You feel like your whole body is glowing with pleasure, it pierces through you and fades away slowly in waves, Taeil’s thrusts and his thumb on your clit carrying it out.

 When he pulls out you whimper from the loss, the emptiness inside of you, but he quiets you with a kiss and two fingers stroking over your walls.

A moment later, he removes even those and then he disappears from between your legs, moving toward the head of the bed.

“WinWin,” he says. “Open up.”

That’s when you lift yourself off of WinWin’s chest, rolling to the side so you can see your two boyfriends again. 

Taeil prods his fingers covered in your slick against WinWin’s pink lips. WinWin’s face is flushed, his eyes dark and wet with lust, and when he meets Taeil’s eyes, his mouth falls open, gladly accepting Taeil’s fingers. The older of the two smiles down at WinWin and strokes his other hand over WinWin’s hair. “Good boy. You’ve been good haven’t you? You didn’t cum, like I told you not to.”

Taeil pulls his fingers out of WinWin’s mouth, trailing a string of saliva that snaps when Taeil moves his hand to rest on the pillow beside WinWin’s head. He leans down as if to kiss WinWin, but at that moment WinWin arches and twists his head to the side with a moan. 

With one hand, Taeil takes WinWin’s face and turns him back toward Taeil. The other hand plunges down between WinWin’s legs and turns off the vibrator.

WinWin’s hips fall to the bed, but his cock twitches against his belly. He’s so hard that you want to move forward and take him in your mouth, but you know that if you do you’ll be the next one facing punishment from Taeil. You stay where you are.

“You still won’t kiss me?” Taeil frowns. “Fine, then I’m going to make a mess of your mouth.”

WinWin’s mouth falls open and Taeil pushes forward, his cock sliding right between WinWin’s pretty pink lips. He holds the back of WinWin’s head, but it’s WinWin that’s doing all the work, bobbing his head and sucking. He jerks his wrists against the headboard, and Taeil reaches forward to undo them. WinWin brings one of his freed hands to help him, jerking Taeil off into his mouth.

You watch in delight as Taeil drops his head back and rocks into WinWin’s mouth. WinWin swallows around Taeil’s cock, doing his best to keep a good pace. 

When Taeil cums, he pushes WinWin away from his cock, back down to the pillows. He sticks just the tip of his cock against WinWin’s lips and then jerks his hand harshly over his length until he’s cumming, grunting and moaning, painting WinWin’s lips with his cum. 

And then, it’s only WinWin who has yet to cum. 

Taeil drags his cock over WinWin’s mouth, smearing his cum all over the younger man’s lips. 

“Should you get to cum?” Taeil asks softly. He crawls down WinWin’s body until he’s positioned over him and has his hand on WinWin’s erection. “You haven’t exactly been on your best behavior lately. Making so much noise when I told you to be quiet and denying my kiss.”

He rubs his palm over the tip of WinWin’s cock, and WinWin moans and lifts his hips into the touch. 

You can’t help but scoot closer, wanting to see better. Taeil glances over at you and the look in his eye tells you that he doesn’t want you to touch WinWin. Not yet, anyway. Taeil sinks down so he’s kneeling between WinWin’s legs and he moves his hand so that only one fingertip touches the tip of WinWin’s cock, tracing a circle around the most sensitive part of him. 

“I’ll take this back.” Taeil says, and you watch him pull the toy out of WinWin’s ass and cast it aside, back toward his bag. 

WinWin whines and clenches around nothing, pushes his hips up in an effort to get more of Taeil’s touch on him, but Taeil withdraws his hand completely.

“Please. It hurts, Taeil hyung.” His face crinkles and his bottom lip sticks out in a pout. When he gets no reaction from Taeil, he turns to you. His eyes are wide, dark, and pleading. “Y/N, please. You love me. Please help me cum.”

But Taeil’s silent warning stands and you don’t move one bit to help him, as much as it hurts to disobey him. Usually WinWin is your dom, but tonight Taeil is in charge of you.

Taeil’s hand sneaks around WinWin’s cock again, rubbing up and down his length and then swiping his thumb over the tip, gathering slick precum. 

WinWin pants and his chest visibly heaves with the force of his breathing, attempting to reach his orgasm but also knowing that he can’t do so without Taeil’s permission.

You find yourself feeling turned on again from all of this teasing, Taeil edging WinWin. He pumps his hand up and down WinWin’s cock, massages the head between his fingers, and then lets go when WinWin moans for him. Only to repeat it again and again. 

Your hand sneaks between your legs to play with your clit, to slide over your wet entrance, but you don’t put your fingers inside yourself. You wait and watch.

Long stretches of minutes pass and WinWin’s noises only grow louder the longer Taeil edges WinWin. You feel like the room is holding its breath, waiting for one of them to break first. 

It’s WinWin who finally gives in, unable to take waiting any longer, and knowing exactly what he needs to give Taeil to reach his happy ending.

“Please! Please, Taeil hyung. I’m sorry!” WinWin whines, arching up off the bed. His cock stands angry pink, and he groans in frustration when Taeil’s hand disappears again. “You can kiss me whenever you like! Hug me, hold my hand, tease me in public. I don’t care, you can do it all, hyung. Please.” 

“That’s all I wanted.” Taeil smiles, and it’s back to his usual smile, soft and warm, and his gaze is that full of love one that he uses specifically for WinWin. “Do you want to cum?”

The noise WinWin makes isn’t one that makes a lot of sense, but both you and Taeil interpret it to mean “fucking yes, I want to cum.”

Taeil presses his thumb to the base of WinWin’s cock, and presses his erection flat to his belly, sliding his thumb up the length to his head. When he reaches the end and his thumb moves away, WinWin’s cock bobs upright again. 

“Y/N,” Taeil gestures for you to come closer. “You’ve been a good girl for us both. Why don’t you help him?”

And you happily oblige, kneeling forward and dropping your mouth over WinWin’s cock. His hands fly to the back of your head, pressing the heat of your mouth down on him, and you swallow, sinking lower on his cock until he hits the back of your throat.

That’s all it takes to have him cumming at last.

WinWin holds you there as he moans and spills his cum down your throat. His hands fall away when he’s finished, and you suck slowly on your way up, licking at his veins and listening to him whimper, feeling him shiver at the sensitivity. His cock falls soft from your mouth, landing on his belly.

Taeil pulls you back into his arms, pressing a kiss to your cheek. 

“Was that as intense for you as it was for me?” He asks, pressing his hand over your heart. “I think we wore our WinWin out. Look at him.” 

WinWin’s eyes are already closed, his chest rising and falling slowly. He’s already fallen asleep, exhausted from Taeil’s lesson. 

Taeil drops his arms from around you, leaving you alone so he can gather his bag and the vibrator and lube. He disappears briefly to go clean off the vibrator.

While he’s doing that, you crawl up beside WinWin and look down at his sleeping face. He looks tired, happy in his sleep, and you brush your fingers through his hair, trace down the line of his nose and around his lips. A bit of Taeil’s cum is dried around his mouth, and you wet your thumb and try to wipe it away.

WinWin groans and rolls over in his sleep, reaching up for your hand and holding it. You slide down flat until you’re face to face with him. Taeil joins a few moments later, sliding in behind you, his arm slides around your waist and he kisses your shoulder while you both watch WinWin sleep.

Moments before you finally fall asleep, you hear Taeil quietly chuckle. “He’s going to make me pay for all that.”


End file.
